A present problem of lead acid battery manufacture is the rapid oxidation of molten lead which is exposed to the atmosphere when it is heated above the 625 degrees Fahrenheit melting point. The problem is greatly compounded when molten lead exposed to the atmosphere is further heated to nearly 1000 degrees Fahrenheit. Plate lugs of the battery cells enter such dispensed high temperature molten lead and fuse with it, the lugs further act as heat sinks for cooling the dispensed lead. At such elevated temperatures substantial drossing can occur which is wasteful, expensive, abrasive, clogging and toxic.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a battery assembling machine which does not expose molten lead to the atmosphere, thus preventing drossing of the molten lead.